


Picture of Family: Dick

by yellowstar128



Series: Earth-128 [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Nightwing (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowstar128/pseuds/yellowstar128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's partner sees him in the paper. (Year 17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture of Family: Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The AU and OCs are mine, the rest belongs to DC Comics.

It was spring and Detective Dick Grayson and his partner Captain Amy Rohrbach were sitting in a booth at Chick-fil-A eating lunch. Dick was checking his e-mail on his phone and Amy was absently flipping through a newspaper while they ate. Amy was surprised when she turned the page and found her partner's face staring back at her.

Amy knew her partner was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. It had come up about a year after he had joined the force. But what that really meant had never really sunk in until that moment, until she was looking at his face in the society pages.

The headline read "Wayne Family Goes to the Fair" and it was the accompanying photo that had caught her attention. On the far left of the photo was Dick with his arm wrapped around a redhead Amy knew was his wife Barbara.

"Good weekend?" She asked him casually.

"It was okay." Dick replied without looking up.

"Anything interesting happen?" She asked.

"Not really. I had this family thing I had to go to." Dick replied still looking at his phone.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." He replied, finally looking up.

"How many siblings do you have?" She tossed the folded page toward him.

Dick looked at the photo and a small grin eased its way onto his face. It had been taken at the Martha Wayne Foundation Spring Fair the previous Saturday. It wasn't one of the formal ones taken at the beginning of the day but still showed all twelve of the Waynes. They had been gathered around a picnic table at the end of the day and the photographer from the Gazette had stumbled upon them on his way to one of the concession stands. Everyone was looking at the camera except for Matt whom was asleep on Jason's lap. Cassandra had pink cotton candy in one hand and was sporting a large grin, there was a spot of powdered sugar on Alex's face from her snitching some of Tim's funnel cake off the table in front of her and Diana was holding a large teddy bear in a Batman t-shirt that Bruce had won her earlier in the afternoon. It was more like the photos Dick had on the wall at home than what usually appeared in the paper.

"Five brothers, three sisters." Dick replied, his smile widening.

"I can't even imagine." Amy shook her head.

"You get used to it." Dick said with a shrug.

"Are you close?" She asked curious.

"Yeah." Dick replied, making a mental note to call the Gazette later for a copy of the photo. "We're close."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
